2nd Law
by AlyKat18
Summary: A 13 chapter long story using the songs from Muse's album 2nd Law. Maggur's rule is almost over, the Scanran people have become wary of his leadership. Knowing that the end is near, he lunches an attack onto Tortall's border so great that he hopes to wipe out the population. Follow our heroes as they face the largest army of date.
1. Supremacy

**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **

**AN: I was planning on waiting to post this story until I finished Out of the Pot and into the Fire, but it has been begging me to write it, so here it is, hope you like it. It will be 13 chapters (one chapter per song) and relatively short. If you are not familiar with the songs, please listen to them! Enjoy!**

* * *

King Maggur's rule had been in place for years. At first all the people of Scanra praised the war chief. He showed leadership, brought peace to the land. He promised power and riches to those who would fight with him against those of the south. Tortall he said was wanting, waiting to devour their country. Turn the people into slaves.

_Wake to see your true emancipation_

_Is a fantasy_

_Policies have risen up and overcome_

_The brave_

But that was years ago. All of his promises, a quick war to overtake the evil country below, a better Scanra for the future of the children, it was slipping away. The dream replaced with the reality. The king was not using his men to help better their country; he was destroying all that the people cared for. Children were learning nothing but war.

_Greatness dies, unsung and lost_

_Invisible to history_

_Embedded spies, brainwashing our _

_Children to be mean_

There had been whispers from the remote corners of Scanra, all about the evils that were happening. Children missing. Villages deserted. But nothing bore fruit. All the news seemed to be rumors. King Maggur informed them that it was the Tortallans; they were trying to tear apart their country.

_You don't have long_

_I am on to you_

_The time, it has come to destroy_

_Your supremacy_

Finally the truth was coming out. King Maggur had the children take to his pet, they were turned into monsters. There would be no future for either country. All he wanted to do was empower and control those weaker than him. He cared not for the people under his rule. He was focused on his own greed. They were finally seeing his true colors. It was time for a new rule.

_You don't have long_

_I am on to you_

_The time it has come to destroy_

_Your supremacy_

The people would rise up against their king. His loyalists were still fighting Tortall. Preparing to finish their opposition. It was time to end the mad man's rule.


	2. Madness

_**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

Dom took another drink out of the cup in front of him. Somehow the men had gotten their hands on a few barrels of strong ale and Lord Raoul had relented in his no drinking policy as it had been months since the men had been able to enjoy themselves. Besides, it wasn't every day that Lady Keladry was able to join third company.

_I, I can't get these memories_

_Out of my mind_

_And some kind of madness_

_Is starting to evolve, mmmm_

The last time Dom had seen the Lady Knight was months ago at Lord Raoul's wedding to Buri. He couldn't help but think of just how beautiful Kel had looked at the wedding. In fact he couldn't ever remember her wearing a dress before that night. He had felt a hot bubbling emotion that night as he had watched her talk and dance with the other members of the Own.

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

Dom took another drink. He had maybe two of these and yet here he was still trying to drown out the memories playing through his head making him feel like he was going mad.

_And I, I tried so hard to let you go_

_But some kind of madness_

_Is swallowing me whole, yeah_

He had spent the last few months trying to deny that anything had changed. Kel was, and always would be one of the best warriors he knew. The most selfless knight he had ever come across. The most graceful fighter he ever had the privilege to fight next to. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The purest heart of any female he had ever taken the time to get to know…

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

Dom quickly took a drink once again. No, he refused to believe what his thoughts had been trying to tell him for months, maybe even years.

_I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized_

_What you mean_

_And now, I need to know is this real love_

_Or is it just madness_

_Keeping us afloat, mmmm_

He loved her. There was nothing more to it. Dom loved Kel, had in fact loved her a long time. But the thing that was driving him mad was not knowing if she loved him as well. Sure they flirted and she seemed to seek his company. But he thought that she might have flirted with others. How much of this was just in his head?

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

He looked across the room where Kel was laughing at something Wolset said. He loved it when she laughed. No, he loved to make her laugh and blush. He took yet another drink from his cup, draining it.

_And when I look back, at all the _

_Crazy fights we had_

_It's like some kind of madness_

_Was taking control, yeah_

He had gone up to Kel during the wedding to talk and hopefully for a dance, but they ended up in a fight. Well, she had gone from smiling to her Yamani mask. He shuddered at the memory. They had been talking and dancing when he made some stupid comment. He couldn't even remember what it was. But after that dance she had excused herself and quickly made her way to Raoul and Buri that left.

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

He had to go talk to her; he had barely said a word to her all night afraid that she would still be angry at him. He scowled to himself at the thought, it was Kel, and she could always forgive people, even her friends after being stupid.

_And now, I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized_

_What you need._

Standing Dom made his way towards Kel; it was time that he stopped hiding behind his feelings and at least tell her. For all he knew, maybe this is what she needed; maybe _he _was what she needed. Her last sweetheart had been Kennan years ago and as far as he knew he was her only one. Nobody deserved to be alone and without love.

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

He knew that Kel had love; she was possibly the most loved knight in the realm, disregarding the conservatives. But the one kind of love she didn't have was that between her and that one special man. He could be that man.

_And now I have finally seen the end (finally seen the end)_

_And I'm not expecting you to care, no (expecting you to care)_

_That I have finally seen the light (finally seen the light)_

_And I have finally realized (realized)_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

"There she is, milady." Dom gave her his player's bow as he took her hand and gave it a light kiss. "You look lovely as always. I am sad that you're not covered in mud. That is by far my favorite look." He winked.

_Come to me_

_Just in a dream_

_Come on and rescue me_

_Yes I know_

_I can't be wrong_

Kel's eyes held mischief as she answered him. "Always a charmer Domitan. How your mother kept you in line I will never know. Just think of all the poor ladies you leave heartbroken due to your flirtatious nature." Almost too quite he wasn't sure he heard her whisper "I know I am."

_And baby, you're too headstrong_

_Our love is…_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Mad Mad Mad_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Madness_


	3. Panic Station

_**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

It had been days since Dom thought he had heard Kel talk of a broken heart caused by him. She had ridden out the day before heading back to her post. It would be months until the next time he saw her and he had yet to tell her of his feelings.

_You won't get much closer_

_Until you sacrifice it all_

_You won't get to taste it _

_With your face against the wall_

Dom was broken out of his thoughts by the urgent sounds of warning horns and shouts being called. Running outside placing his gear on he couldn't help but wonder how bad this skirmish would be, they had received no warning. Taking a look over the wall his face drained of all color he made the sign against evil before sending up a quick prayer to Mithros and the Mother Goddess to let him survive long enough to see Kel and tell her the truth.

_Get up and commit_

_Show the power trapped within_

_Do just what you want to _

_Now stand up and begin_

The gates slowly opened allowing the warriors to file out and form ranks. All the men around Dom were quiet. They had never faced this many of the maggot's men before. It was as if the mad man knew his rule was slipping and in his desperation sent his whole army to know on their door. With a roaring cry, the Scanran's charged, axes and swords help high and ready to chop any opponent down.

_Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes_

_And this chaos it defies imagination_

_5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives_

_You've arrived at panic station_

The fighting was like none he had faced before, the closest being the time he followed Kel into Scanra and they stormed the castle. The only difference was that that battle had been quick. Now the fighting was intense. He could barely tell enemy from friend. He could hear those around him cry out as they were slashed down and he was wondering how long before that became him.

_Doubts will try to break you_

_Unleash your heart and soul_

_Trouble will surround you _

_Start taking some control_

Finishing his last opponent, Dom quickly looked around, they needed to regroup. Small pockets were fighting for their lives. While it would help them survive, it would not keep them all alive. Deciding to try to help others, he began calling to those around him, glad that there were no enemy there to fight for a few seconds he led a small charge into a heavy band of Scanrans.

_Stand up and deliver_

_Your wildest fantasy_

_Do what the fuck you want to_

_There's no one to appease_

He was now fighting for his life. He had always fought believing that he would make it back home, but now, he felt the struggle, the desperation. The enemy always seemed to be pressing in. Their numbers growing while the force Dom was with was diminishing.

_Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes_

_And this chaos it defies imagination_

_5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives_

_You've arrived at panic station_

Desperately fighting, Dom found himself back to back with another Tortallan warrior. Both were now desperate. They both knew that they could fall at any minute under a Scanran's hand. Their lives spent trying to protect the realm, and there is no one to protect them. All of their comrades where busy fighting their own fights, fighting for their own lives.

_Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes_

_And this chaos it defies imagination_

_5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives_

_And I know you will fight for the duration_

Once again the army was pressing in upon Dom. Every time he thought that he had finally pushed through, he found more men who wanted nothing more than to kill him. He could no longer think, he just wished for this to end. He needed to tell her, he needed to tell Kel, and yet here he was, a Scanran standing over him, sword raised ready to deal a final blow.

_Ooh, 1, 2, 3, 4 fire's in your eyes_

_And you know I'm not_

_Resisting your temptations_

_5, 6, 7, 8 minus 9 lives_

_You've arrived at panic station_


	4. Prelude

_**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

_**AN: I know this one is short, but the song is instrumental AND only 54 seconds long. **_

* * *

A horn sounded across the field making everything pause before the Scanran's quickly departed the field, leaving those they were fighting alone. The Tortallans stood stunned, a few braking free of their stupor long enough to cut a few retreating Scanrans down.

Finally able to breathe, they slowly started to clean the area around them, picking up fallen weapons and comrades. The pile of the dead was being made. They were wary; they had no way of knowing when and if they would return.

Hours later, once those with slight wounds were patched and those who were able fed and rested, the horns sounded. The Scanran's were back, and as of yet the fort was alone, no backup had arrived.


	5. Survival

_**Disclaimer: All chapters bare the following disclaimer, all characters and places recognized belong to Tamora Pierce. The songs used for this story all belong to the band Muse. **_

* * *

Dom had been more than lucky, just before the foreign blade descended upon his helpless form, the Scanran horn had sounded and his would be slayer had retreated. While he had been lucky, he had no idea how much longer his luck would hold.

His eyes traveled to the advancing line, he could barely tell that they had lost a quarter of their initial force as the Scanrans advanced. They had to have been holding reinforcements as an even larger army descended upon the weakened Tortallan force. While their losses could have been worse, there were still many men down due to heavy injury.

His mind quickly flashed to Kel as the Scanrans began their charge; he prayed to Mithros and the Goddess once again that he would see her again. Lifting his sword Dom prepared for the wave about to crash into the defending force.

_Race_

_Life's a race_

_That I'm gonna win_

_Yes I'm gonna win_

_And I'll light the fuse_

_And I'll never lose_

_And I choose to survive_

_Whatever it takes_

_You won't pull ahead_

_I'll keep up the pace_

_And I'll reveal my strength_

_To the whole human race_

_Yes I am prepared _

_To stay alive_

_And I won't forgive_

_Vengeance is mine_

_And I won't give in _

_Because I choose to thrive_

_Yes I'm gonna win _

The battle had been raging for hours. Dom had watched a number of men, friends he had made over the years be cut down. They were still waiting on reinforcements of their own. It was now a battle of survival. The men desperate to keep themselves alive.

He had something worth fighting for to stay alive. He had to tell Kel. Even if it was on his death bed, he would tell her that she was his world. He would tell her that he loved her. He had to. She could no longer go around believing that nobody loved her. That they thought of her as only a valued warrior.

He would not give up his fight for life until that moment. If she felt the same, they could be wonderful together. They were already great friends and he doubted that becoming lovers would change that. It would only make their friendship grow. He knew that he should have told her when she had been at the fort days ago. But he had lost his nerve. Not anymore. He tightened his grip on his sword.

_Race_

_It's a race_

_That I'm gonna win_

_Yes I'm gonna win_

_And I'll light the fuse_

_And I will never lose_

_And I choose to survive_

_Whatever it takes_

_You won't pull ahead_

_Cause I'll keep up the pace_

_And I'll reveal my strength _

_To the whole human race_

_Yes I'm gonna win_

Dom pulled his sword out of a fallen Scanran warrior just in time to block the attack of an advancing one. He had lost track of all time. All that made him continue to fight was his self-made promise to tell Kel the next chance he saw her. He had no idea when that would be possible, he didn't even know if he would survive this, but he swore once again to Mithros that he would try to live long enough to do so.

He found a small pause. Everyone was so battle worn he could hardly tell who was Own and who was Scanran. The field had not cleared nearly as much as he had hoped. If he had to estimate, they had greatly reduced the number of the Scanran's who still overwhelmed them, but they would need help, and soon.

He was pulled from his musing when he felt the burn of a blade grazing his arm. He cursed himself for his lack of focus. He could have fallen if the Scanran had not such poor aim. Raising his sword once more, he aimed to cut down his opponent but was blocked. Thinking quickly he change his grip and did a daring move, one that while worked in a friendly duel on the practice courts, was normally deadly on a battlefield. With a loud roar Dom brought his sword down and moved it quickly across, staring into the shocked eyes of the Scanran impaled upon Dom's weapon.

_Yes I'm gonna win_


End file.
